1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type four wheeled all terrain vehicle, and more particularly to a straddle-type four wheeled all terrain vehicle provided with a container in which small articles are accommodated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a straddle-type four wheeled all terrain vehicle, a container in which small articles are accommodated (hereinafter referred to as a container for small articles or a container) is, for example, provided below a seat.
However, a rider feels inconvenience in use of the container provided below the seat, because the rider straddling the seat is incapable of staying seated (being in a seated posture) when putting small articles into/out of the container.
The present invention addresses the above-described problem, and an object of the present invention is to provide a straddle-type four wheeled all terrain vehicle provided with a container for small articles that is conveniently used by a rider.
According to the present invention, there is provided a straddle-type four wheeled all terrain vehicle comprising: a seat which a rider straddles; a handle placed forward of the seat, for being steered by the rider straddling the seat to operate a vehicle body; and a container provided at a portion of the vehicle body that is situated between the handle and the seat, for accommodating a small article.
Thereby, the rider can conveniently use the container because the rider can stay seated when putting small article into/out of the container.
In the straddle-type four wheeled all terrain vehicle, a vehicle body cover and an air cleaner may be provided at the portion of the vehicle body that is situated between the handle and the seat such that the air cleaner is covered from above by the vehicle body cover, the container may be provided between the vehicle body cover and the air cleaner by using a concave portion formed in an upper face of the air cleaner, and at least a portion of the vehicle body cover may be adapted to be opened and closed to allow the small article to be accommodated in the container.
With this configuration, since the container is covered by the vehicle body cover, an external appearance of the vehicle body is visually preferable. In addition, since the container is provided by utilizing the concave portion of the upper face of the air cleaner, a space of the vehicle body can be efficiently utilized. Further, since the air cleaner has a hollow inner portion, the concave portion can be easily formed.
Preferably, the container may be structured such that a tubular wall is vertically provided on the upper face of the air cleaner so as to surround the concave portion, and a portion of the vehicle body cover that is situated above the tubular wall may be adapted to cover/uncover an opening of the tubular wall.
Preferably, a cushion member may be provided at an inner face of the portion of the vehicle body cover that is situated above the tubular wall such that the cushion member makes contact with a tip end portion of the tubular wall when the portion of the vehicle body cover is closed.
Thereby, the concave portion of the air cleaner can be used effectively as the accommodating portion for the small articles, and the configuration of the container can be simplified.
A portion of the vehicle body cover that covers at least the concave portion may be adapted to be pivotally swung around one end of the portion of the vehicle body cover to be thereby opened and closed, and a pocket-shaped accommodating portion as the container is formed at an inner face of the portion of the vehicle body cover that covers at least the concave portion such that the accommodating portion can be accommodated in the concave portion when the portion of the vehicle body cover is closed and the accommodating portion is opened on the opposite side of a center of a swing operation of the portion of the vehicle body cover.
Preferably, a connecting hole being an outlet of the air cleaner may be formed in a lower face of the air cleaner, and the concave portion may be formed on the upper face of the air cleaner so as not to overlap with the connecting hole when seen in a plan view.
Since an increase in a fluid resistance to an air flowing into the connecting hole becomes greater as the concave portion is closer to the connecting hole seen in the plan view, the above-identified configuration is capable of suppressing the increase in the fluid resistance.
In the straddle-type four wheeled all terrain vehicle, a battery may be stored in a concave portion on a rear end portion of the vehicle body cover, for supplying a power to actuate the straddle-type four wheeled all terrain vehicle, and the concave portion is covered by the front end portion of the seat.
Thereby, the space of the vehicle can be efficiently utilized.
The above and further objects and features of the invention will be more fully be apparent from the following detailed description with accompanying drawings.